I Told You So (song)
Back to Main Page Carrie Underwood released a cover version of the song on her 2007 album Carnival Ride. It was the fifth and final single |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center"| |} |} released from the album.[3] Her version of the song was featured on the album Now That's What I Call Country Volume 2. Underwood's version has been certified Gold by the RIAA. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Told_You_So_(Randy_Travis_song)&action=edit&section=4 edit Critical reception Matt Bjorke of Roughstock called the song "very much a welcomed addition to the charts." He also states that Underwood may "'over sing' the title a bit in the chorus", but "the rest of the song is no doubt her best and truest country single to date."[4] Kevin J. Coyne of Country Universe gave the duet version of the song an A, saying even though these voices are far too strong for one to blend into the background of the other, the soft purity of Underwood’s voice perfectly complements the ragged twang of Travis’s ragged vocal.[5] The 9513 critic Brady Vercher gave Underwood's rendition a "thumbs down" rating, saying "When she delivers the chorus she’s just a woman singing a song. Although technically proficient, it’s not very moving."[6] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Told_You_So_(Randy_Travis_song)&action=edit&section=5 edit Music video A music video for the single was released February 12, 2009 on CMT.com. It consists of Underwood performing the song at the Grand Ole Opry in a short, black dress. Before the performance, she states that "I Told You So" has always been "one of her favorites growing up". After the performance, Randy Travis comes out from the back of the stage and compliments Underwood. He said he was going to perform that song that night, but after hearing Underwood, he decided not to. He told her that the song is "far better suited" for Underwood's vocals than his own.[7] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Told_You_So_(Randy_Travis_song)&action=edit&section=6 edit Duet version A duet version of "I Told You So" featuring Underwood and Travis was released on March 17, 2009 to country radio airwaves. A digital single of the recording was made available for sale online to coincide with their American Idol performance on March 18, 2009. From the chart week of March 28, 2009 on, the song was credited to Underwood and Travis and marks Travis' first Top 40 single on the country charts since "Three Wooden Crosses" in 2003. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Told_You_So_(Randy_Travis_song)&action=edit&section=7 edit Performances Celebrating the Grand Ole Opry Week on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Idol_Season_8 eighth season of American Idol] and as Travis being their mentor, Underwood and Travis performed their duet for the first time live and on television. On April 5, 2009, she again performed this song at the 2009 Academy of Country Music Awards where she won her very first honor as ACM Entertainer of the Year. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Told_You_So_(Randy_Travis_song)&action=edit&section=8 edit Charts Travis' version was released in 1988 and peaked at number one on the Hot Country Songs in June of that year and spending two weeks at that position.[8] Underwood's version of the song debuted on the Hot Country Songs chart at #38 for the week January 19, 2009, two weeks before its release date. On the issue date April 4, 2009, the song rose 48 positions from number fifty-seven to number nine on the Billboard Hot 100, making it Underwood's fourth Top 10 on the chart, and Travis' highest Hot 100 peak. With a peak of number two on the country charts, it is became Underwood's second single to not reach number one along "Don't Forget to Remember Me" and "Mama's Song" which also both peaked at number two in 2006 and 2011 respectively, breaking a string of six consecutive country number one hits. It has sold 891,000 copies as of September 2010. [9] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Told_You_So_(Randy_Travis_song)&action=edit&section=9 edit Randy Travis version http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Told_You_So_(Randy_Travis_song)&action=edit&section=10 edit Carrie Underwood and Randy Travis duet version http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Told_You_So_(Randy_Travis_song)&action=edit&section=11 edit Release history 2009 Country Music Association Awards http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Told_You_So_(Randy_Travis_song)&action=edit&section=17 edit 52nd Grammy Awards http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Told_You_So_(Randy_Travis_song)&action=edit&section=18 edit 2010 Academy of Country Music Awards Category:Songs Category:Carrie Underwood Songs Category:Carnival Ride Songs